On a Dare
by No1fan15
Summary: Burter couldn't care less about the Truth or Dare game being played my most of the recruits. He's only there to join the Ginyu force. Things change, however, once a certain red skinned recruit is dared to kiss him.


"For the last time, I'm not playing that stupid game, okay?"

Burter sighed as he walked away from the other cadets. It seemed the whole base was engaged in what had to be one of the biggest games of Truth or Dare ever played. He, however, had no interest in participating. He was there to join the famous Ginyu Force and that was all, no time for trivial games, not to say he didn't think it looked like fun. On the contrary, if his reputation wasn't at stake, he would have gladly joined in. He had already raced a few other cadets to complete their dares. It was easy, considering he was the fastest in the universe, but it was still enjoyable to watch the others try.

Similar incidents persisted across the next week of training. Burter was passing all of his tests with flying colours, which landed him quite a lot of spare time, though he didn't have the slightest idea of what to do with it. One day in particular, however, marked a change. He was walking down the hall towards his bedroom when a much shorter cadet approached him. Burter recognized him as one of the other guys trying out for the Ginyu Force. Said guy was much shorter than Burter, reaching just below his shoulder, but going by his confidence you never would have guessed. He was fairly unique too, with his red skin, and an absolute mane of fluffy white hair.

"Oi, you're Burter, right?" asked the small man. Burter was taken by surprise for a second, partly because of the mans accent, and partly because he knew Burters name.

"Yeah, that's me." he said, wondering why the man had asked.

"Great. Stay right where you're standing for a sec, okay mate?"

"Uhh... sure." replied Burter, still confused. He watched the shorter man grab a nearby storage container, drag it over, and stand on it. With the crate, he stood just a few inches shorter than Burter, and he beckoned him to walk closer. Burter took a few cautious steps forwards. The man let out a small laugh.

"No need to worry mate. Name's Jaice." he said jovially. Burter relaxed a bit and walked closer.

"Nice to meet you, Jaice. If you don't mind me asking, why -" Burters sentence was cut short as Jaice reached out an arm, wrapped his hand around the back of Burters head, and pulled him in until there was only an inch between them.

"On a dare." Jaice whispered. Burter recognized the phase. Cadets who were playing the game had to say it before preforming their dare, whatever it way be, to let the people around them know about it. Burter had expected that it would happen to him that day, as he was a popular target for racing dares, but what he didn't expect was for Jaice to wink at him before closing the distance between them.

It took a few seconds for Burter to register that he was being kissed. Sure, kissing dares weren't uncommon, but for someone to be dared to kiss him? He would have felt insulted, if he took the time to think about it, but at the moment he was preoccupied to say the least. It soon became clear that this dare wasn't a simple kiss, however, as Jaice repeated the motion.

" _Someone dared him to make out with me. Huh."_ Burter thought as Jaice pulled himself closer, putting his arms around Burters neck.

" _Well, might as well make this dare worth it."_ Burter thought. With this notion in mind, he returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. The two stayed locked in place for a minute, focused on each other, barely noticing the other cadets who either walked past or took a picture. Eventually, they separated, panting slightly. Both of them blushed, blue and red respectively, taking a few moments to recover.

"Nice to meet you too." Jaice quipped, a smirk spreading across his face.

"That's one hell of a way to introduce yourself." said Burter with a smile. Jaice winked.

"I do my best. You don't mind, do ya mate?" he said. Burter gave a wink of his own.

"Not at all. I've, uh, actually seen you around before. You're pretty cute." he said. Jaice raised an eyebrow.

"That's really flattering mate. Most of the folks here go after Zarbon." he said.

"Ha! He doesn't even hold a candle to you." snorted Burter. Jaice burst into laughter.

"Wow mate, that's quite the statement! Don't let him catch you talking like that." he said. He took a few seconds to look Burter up and down.

"Say, if you're not busy later, maybe you'd wanna... hang out? Or something?" he said. Burter smiled shyly.

"Sure. How about we meet up after third meal?" he said. Jaice grinned up at him.

"Sounds good mate. I'll see you then." he said, starting to walk back the way he came.

"See ya!" said Burter. He sighed as he watched Jaice walk out of sight.

"What have I gotten myself into..." he muttered to himself.


End file.
